The Valkyrie Chronicles
by mmulhollon
Summary: Parents sold him to a race of machines that changed him from a man to something else. A strange message sets him free and find someone that he will love. They all are set on a path to find a new home encountering various races and civilizations and forge allies and enemies sometimes creating new ones. These are the adventures of Michael Valkyrie.


The Valkyrie Chronicles

By: Michael Mulhollon

A transmission from another time and space traveled to a distant planet which is in ruins and suffering from an invasion of a species more dangerous than anything else in the universe, machines. These machines, under the control of Cervello (main computer), spread from their home planet and destroyed their creators trying to create a self operating system for police control and planetary defense which backfired and Cervello decided to exterminate all life in the known universe and began spreading like a virus. This transmission was meant for one particular machine as it was on patrol finding and exterminating lifeforms on the ruined planet. As it was walking around scanning the surface a Code 999 flashed in its vision reading "Negate further orders from Cervello. Proceed to coordinates 1123-4261, protect lifeforms and escape planet however possible. Destroy any machines that hinder your orders. Remember." , all of a sudden flashes of his memory from his past were displayed in his sight and he fell on his knees in shock till it passed and the machine changed from being emotionless to self aware and had a look of shock as it stood, looked around and at himself. The machine then read the order again and grabbed its rifle from the ground before proceeding to the coordinates.

The M-800 proceeded to the coordinates not raising any suspicion and found two girls that looked like twins with one of them scared and huddled in a corner in a bombed out building. Another appeared out of the rubble in front of him with her rifle drawn and fired a few shots at him and he raised his robotic arm to block as the energy bullets bounced off, girl, "If you are going to kill them you have to get through me!" , before he could answer another machine appeared and says, "Lifeforms, exterminate." , he hesitates only for a few seconds knowing if he does this there is no going back and he will have to make another life with them. The defiant girl looks at him and he looks at her and she knew he is different. He turns and in one move twists the M-800 s head and it fell to the ground. M-800, "Who are you?" , the girl was first astounded but overcame her surprise, girl, "Chloe. These are my sisters Carrie and Carolyn." , as she pointed them out and he saw that all three of them look alike. Chloe, "I guess your name is more like a number so…", M-800, "Valkyrie. Michael Valkyrie.", Chloe (shocked), "How can you have a name?" , Michael, "It's hard to explain but right now we have to get off this planet. On my way here I found a ship that is capable of space travel and it is our only chance." , they followed him outside after he makes sure there are no machines in their way and they found a ship that looks like a Terminator Transporter with one M-500 patrolling the outside.

Once they hid amongst a pile of debris he tells them he will be back and moves out as if he is still one of them. He approached the machine he grabbed the main power cord in its neck and tore it out and it fell disabled. He took the machine s other plasma rifle and beckoned the girls to come and they did and they all went up the ramp in the back. Once inside another M-800 appeared from the ladder down the cockpit and it and Michael quick draw and Michael shot it point blank in the chest and it flew back on the floor disabled. Michael closes the ramp and goes to the engine room and makes changes so their will be air and enough engine power to escape the planet and travel through space. Once he made the necessary changes he goes to the pilot seat and sees the girls already strapped in and ready and he starts up the engines. The transporter flies from the surface and straight into space at full speed before Cervello or the other machines had any idea of their escape.

Michael put the ship on auto-pilot and went to look around to see what they can use onboard. During their search around the transport they found three more machines, a M-700, a M-500A and a M-400C. The M-400C looks frightening by the built in horns on its head and its immense height and width. Before activating them Michael installed Code 999 into their programming so when they are activated the machines won t try to kill them. Once they were activated they first looked confused till they saw Michael and asked what are their new orders, Michael, "Each of you will have names and you can think for yourselves. Even though you can make your own decisions we still have to work together if we are going to stay alive." , M-700, "But we are machines not biological lifeforms." , Michael, "I know but I am giving you the option to have your own identity and know what it is like having a mind on your own." , they stood still with their heads down as they scanned the library in their heads for their proper names. The M-400C called itself Krome, the M-700 called itself Crow and the M-500A (that looks like the robot warrior in Judge Dredd) Arsenal. Since they had nothing else to do at that time Michael talked about his past.

When Michael was young he lived on a planet with his mother (Methusa) and, father (Galactor), brother (Gabriel) and sister (Ryok). As he was growing up his parents hated his sister for the fact she is a girl and not a boy so they can have a bigger family under their name. When he heard they plan on banishing her from their peaceful world he and his brother helped to hide her from them. When they confronted his brother he broke his promise and told them and when they found her she was banished from their world and when Cervello reached their planet they sold him to the machines along with other children that were denied from their families on the condition to leave their planet alone. Since he was with the machines as a little boy he was experimented on and torn apart where the end result was he looked like a machine but is unsure what else he is capable of from all Cervello's experiments for the last 20 so earth years and almost lost his identity. When he was taken by Cervello he vowed to find and save his sister, and find his parents and traitorous brother and get revenge. Before he does this he told them that he will make sure that Chloe and her sisters are taken care of and they all have a home.

On their journey Crow ultimately became their own doctor based on most of his memory is all medical journals and documents and he and Michael where able to create and have human tissue but the other two machines are unable to have any because of their size and features (Krome and Arsenal). They also developed relationships during their journey as with Michael and Chloe fell in love do to her courage and willingness to follow him to find his sister. She even told him that she was treated like a guinea pig by her parents by having her cloned twice and due to this the side effects are very slow aging and their offspring will look exactly like her. Crow (now Dr. Crow) fell in love with Carol due to his fascination with her dark demeanor and found out that she has the ability to transform to a werewolf due to her father s experimentation and Dr. Crow began doing all that he could to find a way to treat her and keep her werewolf side tamed. Arsenal ends up taking really good care of Carrie because she is somewhat shy like he is but she feels a deep attraction to him while he on the other rarely speaks. Krome ends up being the loner and to his belief is because of his looks but keeps his comments to himself.

Arsenal and the other knew that Carrie has the power of telekinesis when one night the whole ship shook when she was having a nightmare and told the others so they won t have anything to fear especially when Chloe s father also did it to her like he experimented on Carol. During their journey Chloe gave birth to a girl and named her Abby. The ship s computer went off and when the others went up to the bridge they found that the computer found a planet that is suitable for life in the Milky Way Galaxy they were approaching, Krome, "Do you honestly think we are far enough from Cervello even though they are bound to conquer the known universe?" , Michael, "Yes. The ship has been going on full burn through the Plasma Drive ever since we left the planet. Also the drive is almost dead so we have no choice. And stop with the negativity we been on this ship for about four months and the food is lousy so we need a change in scenery and lifestyle badly.", the ship went through the atmosphere and found a flat piece of land and landed. Michael went down the ladder, Michael,"Stay here. I will check the condition of the surface. ", Chloe, "Be careful!", Michael (as he looked back), "I will. ", and the hatch closed.

He walked to the back of the ship and walked out as the ramp went down and he used his eyesight and scanned the area to find a lot of dead plant and animal life but the air breathable. All of a sudden the alarm in his scanner went off as he detected an energy spike and it was coming towards him fast and he dodged to the left just in time to avoid an explosion. Then a barbaric man yelled as he appeared in front of him as the man jumped in front and Michael quickly jabbed his throat and snapped his neck. Others yelled and appeared and surrounded him, barbaric man, "You are going to pay for killing one of us!" , then they rushed him in the speed of light and tried to punch and kick Michael but he quickly blocked all their moves and at the same time counterattacked dislocating their limbs either twisting their arms, throat jabs and kicking their knees even as more appeared, voice, "Halt!" , and the others stopped fighting him and stood either at the ready or were resting as others moaned or whined trying either to get up or move away. A loud barbarian yelled out, barbarian, "All hail King Vegeta! Lord of all Saiyans and ruler of Planet Vegeta!" , they all kneeled with the exception of Michael as he looked at a middle aged man that stared down at him, Vegeta, "I see you fight very well for a non saiyan. What happens if I unleash the rest of my soldiers on you?" , Michael, "I will either kill them all or make them wish I would kill them." , Vegeta makes a bellow laugh, Vegeta, "That s what I thought! But in a full moon...", Michael, "You transform into a large ape. Sounds like a good plan, but by the time the moon rises most of your population would already be devastated by one non saiyan and I believe you don t want that as part of your history." , Vegeta (surprised), "You know a lot about us and you just landed! How is that possible?", Michael, "I'm actually a cyborg in a sense and the organization I was part of encountered one of your kind and we know a lot about you." , Vegeta, "But you know a lot about others do you not?" , Michael, "In this galaxy not a lot, but I am a quick learner." , Vegeta, "I believe that, why are you here?" , Michael, "My wife, child and relatives are finding a place to live." , Vegeta, "How about this, you and your family can stay as long as you pledge your allegiance to me and be my new second in command." , Michael kneeled before King Vegeta to the surprise of the other saiyans and pledged his loyalty to Vegeta.

The rest of the family came out including Chloe and she and her sisters were disgusted and surprised by what they saw. Michael mentioned to Vegeta that Arsenal can design various weapons, ships and tools that his people can only dream of and Crow can develop medicines that can make the saiyans able to adapt to various planet s environments when they travel. Vegeta agrees and Michael tells the other s that they have a home for now till they are no longer needed. In the past six earth years that followed the saiyans were able to travel planet to planet in space pods developed by Arsenal and the cities on Planet Vegeta were rebuilt as well as acquiring various technologies from the nearby planet s and develop their uniforms and scouter devices. The saiyans then ran into a supreme being known as Frieza and were able to sign a treaty with him to conquer worlds and sell them for profit.

King Vegeta called Michael into his throne room and Michael kneeled before him, Michael, "What's your bidding my lord?" , Vegeta, "Since the rebuilding of my planet and the rise of saiyan glory I am reassigning you to be my son s apprentice and teacher." , a small child about 7 to 10 stood next to his father in the saiyan uniform a cloak just like King Vegeta, Vegeta, "His name is Prince Vegeta and all the services you have pledged to me you will follow with my son till either you are dead or weak to serve." , Michael, "Yes my lord. It shall be done." , Michael took Prince Vegeta to a gravity chamber within the confines of the palace, Vegeta (stubborn), "This is pointless. I rather continue learning from my father than from a robot." , he started stomping out till the door closed and locked right in front of his face, Vegeta, "WHAT IS THIS? Open this door now!" , and he started pounding on it and Michael looked disappointingly and shook his head, Michael, "No." , Vegeta, "I order you to open this door now!" , Michael, "Make me." , Vegeta looked at him in anger and he charged at Michael screaming but Michael dodged him with ease as he hit headfirst to the column control station in the middle of the chamber, Michael (as Vegeta moaned and rubbed his forehead), "Your father ordered me to train you and that is what I will do. If you listen to me I will make you more powerful than any saiyan ever lived, or you can whine and keep having your ass beaten by a robot. Your choice." , Vegeta, "I am the prince of all saiyans! You can t talk to...", Michael then slapped Vegeta across the face knocking him to the floor with blood dripping from his mouth and as he stood and whipped the blood from his mouth his looked like he was about to cry, Michael, "A PRINCE DOES NOT WHINE LIKE A BABY! If you want to be a ruler of all saiyans someday you need to man up and learn what I teach you!" , Vegeta then turned away towards the door, Michael, "You know what go ahead! Leave! I thought you would be a badass saiyan like I have been hearing but I guess that was a lie. Instead you are just another prince that rather be spoon fed from their parents rather than being an actual prince." , Vegeta stopped at the door even when Michael deactivated the lock and the door open, Michael, "Well go! Tell your father how much of a cry baby you are and learn from him." , Vegeta looked back at him after a few moments standing at the threshold, Vegeta, "Even when you train me I would be no stronger than my father. So what is the point?" , Michael, "Your father didn't tell you this but in reality I am stronger than him, but I decided to serve under him." , Vegeta turned to him with growing anger, Vegeta, "That s a lie!" , Michael, "Then ask him yourself, after your training." , Vegeta, "You re on!" , in the days that followed Vegeta trained with Michael first in his uniform then eventually topless as they fought in the gravity chamber with the gravity indicator steadily increasing everyday. One day King Vegeta stood over the balcony and saw his son walking alongside with Michael while holding a towel over his shoulders and King Vegeta smirked with pride.

Michael was then called upon by King Vegeta and when he stood before him in the throne room he saw two men (one bald) standing in front of King Vegeta as he sat in his throne, King Vegeta, "Valkyrie I want you to train my new commander in chief of the saiyan elite Napa and one of my trusted lieutenants son Raditz as you are doing for my son." , Michael kneeled, Michael, "It will be done my lord. To what end may I ask?" , Vegeta, "In case your usefulness has reached its end." , the king's bodyguards chuckled. Michael took Napa and Raditz to the same chamber he trained Prince Vegeta and once the door closed they both fell flat on the floor, Napa (as they struggled to stand), "What the hell is this?!" , Michael, " I increased the gravity three times that of this world. On many planets their gravity is either stronger or weaker than ours." , Raditz, "What s your point?!" , Michael punched him across the face knocking him on his back, Michael (angrily), "Are you that blind?!, If the gravity is stronger it will make you weaker, but if their gravity is weaker then your powers would be twice or sometimes three times stronger than your home world!" , they both struggled as they finally stood, Michael, "Now walk around this room 50 times in 10 minutes." , Raditz, "Or else what?" , Michael, "I will increase the gravity times two every 10 minutes till you re done." , they grumbled as they started walking (struggling) around and when they failed to beat the time they cried out with contorted strained faces that even Michael thought was funny as they fell flat on their backs, Michael, "Again!" , and they repeated the process for two days till they were able to beat the time.

The next day they were able to stand in front of Michael with ease with a three time gravity increase from Planet Vegeta. Michael, "Now try to hit me." , they both laughed, Napa, "This should be easy." , he vanished and reappeared quickly behind but as he threw a punch Michael dodged it and flipped him over with ease, Raditz, "You inferior brat!" , he kicked as he charged but Michael ducted and punched him hard in the groan and he curled up and cried out in pain, Michael, "Inferior? Then explain to me why I was able to defeat you so easily." , they wheezed in pain as Michael watched them get up, Michael, "I thought so. Now I will show you some moves so you won t fall on your ass and make me break a sweat." , he showed them how to quickly block punches and kicks and move faster than what they were doing previously.

The next day Michael handed them their scouters, Michael, "Since you have passed the basic course and able to master gravity that is three times stronger than this planet you have earned your scouters. Now I am going to show you how you can use these to your advantage while at the same time trust your instincts." , they went outside the chamber and began reading each other s power levels and other s on the planet, Raditz, "This is cool. What do these numbers mean on each person?" , Michael, "It measures your opponent s strength." , Raditz, "By the looks of it here I don t really need anymore training if I have this." , Michael, "Don t be so cocky. Some people have the ability to try and hide their true powers and deceive you." , Raditz (smirked), "I doubt it." , Michael, "Now lets continue." , Raditz, "I want to fly around and test the accuracy of this thing." , Michael, "Later." , Raditz, "It wasn't a question." , and he flew away, Napa, "Since he decided to waste his time with that garbage why don t you train me?" , Michael (after seeing Napa toss the scouter aside), "Good choice, at least someone is taking my advice. Now lets see if we can turn you into a beast without having to turn you into your ape form." , as Raditz flew around Michael taught Napa how to fire various forms of energy that can either vaporize his foe or seriously damaging them even from within himself and fire through his mouth all the while using large rocks and the mountain landscape for testing.

Later that day Raditz came back and still had his scouter, Raditz, "I didn't miss anything important I presume. I read a large energy spike from over here yesterday but I guess that was a glitch." , Napa looked at Michael disappointingly as he was sitting resting, Michael, "Yes you are probably right. Now let's continue." , Napa looked at him astonished, Napa, "You're kidding!" , Michael, "If your enemy is still breathing you will not rest till they are dead." , they continued training day after day and they improved (with Raditz behind). One day Prince Vegeta came by and watched from the rocks above till Michael noticed him, Michael, "Vegeta, why don t you come and join us?" , Vegeta (laughed), "That's beneath me. Though I look forward to seeing them on the field." , when the training was over Michael turned them over to King Vegeta and from there Michael had no one else to teach as ordered. The next day Michael worked out on his own and as he was walking back he saw Prince Vegeta standing outside without his uniform top and stood waiting for him, Michael, "Waiting long?" , Vegeta, "No." , Michael (beckoned back with a nod), "Come sir, I Have nothing better to do. , Vegeta, Are you being sarcastic? , Michael, No sir.", Vegeta smirked and in the chamber Vegeta and Michael flew at super fast speed where they disappeared and reappeared trying to hit each other till Michael grabbed his outstretched arm and flipped Vegeta over and put him in a head lock between his legs and started to twist Vegeta s right arm. After a few seconds as Vegeta struggled and almost passed out Michael released him, Vegeta (panting), "What the hell was that?" , Michael, "A special move I made up." , Vegeta, "Like the one where you twisted my arm and kicked me in the back of the head?" , Michael (shrugged), "Sort of." , they both laughed and Vegeta slapped his back, Vegeta, "You know how to fight dirty! Sometimes I think you are actually a saiyan and the cyborg stuff is crap.", Michael, "No dirtier than you.", and they laughed again, Michael (as they walked out with an arm over each other s shoulders), Let s go outside. I have something that I know you will really like." , Vegeta (after he shrugged Michael off and stood face to face), "If it's something like that scouter...", Michael, "No. I call it a Kaligun attack. It can be used to destroy a planet and your opponent at the same time." , Vegeta (smirked), "My Valkyrie, you are full of surprises. Let s see this Kaligun attack." , and they both flew up in the air.

After Abby s 8th birthday a mysterious man wrapped in a black cloak enters Abby s room as she was sleeping and overshadowed her in her bed with fangs and sharp nails. Upon hearing her screams Michael rushes in and sees the figure biting her neck as she clawed the floor. Michael screams in anger, grabs the figure and throws him off her onto her bed and begins choking him to death with Michael s red eyes glaring out of the contacts. Abby was taken away by the guards with Chloe following after them crying and two more guards tried to pull Michael away but were no match for his strength. There was a snapping sound as Michael screamed in anger and the figure s head and spine were torn out sending a large splash of blood flying out before throwing the head and spine down on the floor. Michael rushes to the hospital and finds Dr. Crow with Chloe, Crow, The good news is Abby is still alive, but unfortunately the man that bite her was according to my findings was a vampire and has infected her.

In order to keep Abby from attacking anybody I created a blood serum that her body will accept till I find another solution, in order to keep himself occupied Michael went with Prince Vegeta, Napa and Raditz to cleanse a few planets to sell with Frieza. Once they completed their mission they went to a planet controlled by Frieza, toad looking soldier, 10 million units, that is it!", they stood around a white table with the holographic projection of a planet, Napa, "Hey! We were told 15 million and this planet is in perfect condition!" , toad, Much like your looks saiyan. , he laughed and Napa tried to reach over the table but Raditz held him back, Napa, "Why you little creep! I can easily turn you to frog soup without breaking a sweat!" , Vegeta, "Napa!" , he stopped and looked at Vegeta, Vegeta, "Its better to leave me do all the talking." , Napa grumbled, Napa, "Yes boss." , Michael s scouter beeped and pressed the button to see it was an urgent message from Crow, Michael, "Excuse me sir, I have to take this." , Vegeta, "Go." , Michael steeped out in the hallway, Michael, "What?", Crow (voice), "I heard from communications they lost all contact with King Vegeta and his escort, including their life signs. On top of that Frieza s ship is pulling back from the planet." , Michael told Dr. Crow to take their families and board an enlarged pod ship and head towards the Zhargosia system on the other side of the quadrant and not to tell any one of their plans.

Michael heard Napa rejoicing as they came out, Napa, Yeah! No one can stand against you Vegeta when it comes to bargaining!" , Vegeta, "Please, I can do this in my sleep." , Michael (worried) asked Vegeta for his leave so Michael can go and find the Sphere and give Vegeta the ability to increase his power to become a Super Saiyan. Vegeta grants this and Michael tells appoints Napa and Raditz to watch over him till he comes back. Michael then leaves and heads to Zhargosia to help start a new life with his family and then find the Sphere. Michael arrived to Zhargosia later than the rest of his family by one year according to Earth time. When he arrived to the planet in a space pod he found the world was filled with vegetation a little more than Savannah like and was greeted to his surprise by the rest of his family that wore royalty type garb, Michael, "Did I miss something?" as Chloe hugged him tightly, Chloe, "We actually made it here one year earlier than you.", Michael was at a lost for words, Chloe, "Don't worry. These people are really smart and they were able to find you and keep track of you as you were making your journey here.", Michael, "What did you do for a whole year when I was gone?", Chloe explained to him as they were driven by hover limos to their palace (that looks like the Moon Kingdom in Sailor Moon) that when they arrived they were openly greeted as friends and from Dr. Crow, Arsenal and Krome's contribution they helped develop this planet to a higher form of civilization and as a result they became VIP's on this planet.

Michael looked with both curiosity and astonishment as they walked into a glass like place (that looked like the inside of the palaces in Krypton in Superman: The Movie), Michael, "Just curious, what was Krome's contribution?", Krome, "Taught them how to fight.", Michael, "For defense...", Krome, "And offense.", Michael has an itchy feeling something is wrong with him but discarded the notion. Chloe asked him if he would like to see the rest of the house but Michael said no and wanted to have a private meeting with Crow, Krome and Arsenal and she showed him the meeting room (which looked like the one on Krypton in Superman: The Movie) and closed the door behind her, Michael, "I thank you for what you all have done in my absence. At least now I don't have to worry about building a home for us in scratch. I need to tell you all though that I had made a promise to Vegeta that I will find the Sphere.", Krome, "You mean the son of the man that gave us no choice but to serve his needs or die? I say screw him, he can find it on his own, and we are very far away.", Michael, "But what if he comes and we do not have it? I need to find it so we have a chance if he shows up or if I am able to find him by chance so he will be the least of our worries.", Krome, "What else is there to worry besides Cervello?", Michael, "Frieza for one.", Krome, "Well we're ready for him anyway. All we need are ships to create a space force but Arsenal is already working on that.", Arsenal groans in agreement, Michael (whispers to Crow), "He still has a hard time speaking?", Arsenal growls and Michael steps back in surprise, Crow, "At least he has really good hearing.", Michael, "Anyway since we are not bound by anyone that I am aware of I plan on launching a search party for my sister. Arsenal do you have a ship or ships that are ready now that I can use?", Arsenal, "No. Drawn plans though.", Michael, "Then if I was you I start building.", Arsenal smiles, Michael, "Crow anything for the cloning effects on our wives?", Crow, "Unfortunately not, but I am still working on it.", the next few months that followed Arsenal went about coordinating buildings Michael's ship while Michael went about exploring Zhargosia surrounding the palace.

He went to the capital Zharg (that looked like the mixture of Tomorowland and San Francisco in Star Trek Into Darkness) and found out for himself that the people are really friendly and noticed from the stores and shops he passed by that there were no prices displayed or attached to anything, Michael (to his wife that is with him), "How are these people supposed to get anything if they don't know the price?", Chloe, "Honey they don't have money.", Michael looked at her flabbergasted, Michael, "No money! Then how do they get paid so they can have a home, food and support themselves and their loved ones?", Chloe, "They stopped using money because in this planet's past people were corrupt or relied on money so much that if they don't get paid they won't do anything even if its life or death. Other peoples lives were also ruined and increased poverty and crime because they don't have enough paper to support themselves or live. So a law was passed to ban any type of currency unless it is a trade cause they believed now that everything they do is to better themselves and their planet's future by everything they do and money just hinders progress for them. Hence why we are able to become very important people on this planet in one year.", Michael, "Very intelligent I have to admit, but what happens to the people that refused and still rely on currency?", Chloe, "Majority of them gave in, but their have been a few that ended up in the streets or were arrested for crimes thinking they will get money which they didn't.", Michael, "What about...", the cellular device in Michael's pocket went off and he answered, Arsenal (voice), "Ship ready.", Michael (confused), "Wait a minute! It's been only three months!", Arsenal groans in confusion, Arsenal, "Its ready now.", Michael, "Fine I'll be there.", they went back home to find Arsenal waiting for him next to an Air Tram (like in Star Trek: The Motion Picture) and Michael boarded also to see Carrie with Arsenal, Michael, "Why are you here?", Carrie, "I am speaking for him.", Michael sighs, Michael, "Arsenal one of these days you are going to have to speak for yourself and not have someone do the talking for you, no offense.", Carrie backs up shyly while Arsenal stood his ground and grunted with annoyance, Michael (as the door closed), "Okay let's see the ship.", the vehicle flew away and headed towards space where there was a space dry dock and (like in Star Trek:The Motion Picture), the shuttle flew around the dock till it came forward face first and Michael saw what looked like a Constitution Class Refit starship (ref. Advanced Dreadnought Remanufacture Project) and saw the name of the starship was USS Challenger NCC-1099 and the shuttle flew around till it landed in the shuttle bay, Michael, "I have to say I am impressed.", Arsenal (as the door opened), "After you sir.", Michael, "You first. My first time here.", as they showed Michael around the hanger bay looked like the Enterprise in Star Trek Into Darkness except the back had a mobile suit holding hanger that is empty, Michael, "What is that for?", Carrie, "A mobile suit. You'll see it once it's brought aboard.", the rest of the inside of the ship looked like the inside of the Refit Enterprise in the first three Star Trek movies. Carrie, "He says the ship will be ready by tomorrow but for the others it will be another two months.", Michael (held the top of the main chair and looked at them), "This is fine. All the armaments and defenses you've told me is good for the journey to find my sister. I have waited to find her long enough.", the next day he had a long and sad goodbye to his wife and Abby and he told Chloe that she is in charge now like she has always been since he was away till he comes back and he promised he will be back soon. He left in a shuttle (like in Star Trek V) waving goodbye to the rest of his family and was flown into space and into the hanger of the Challenger. Still wearing his saiyan uniform he reported to the bridge and saw the rest of his crew wore red uniforms (like Star Trek's II-IV), and was greeted aboard in a military fashion and assumed his chair and told the crew through the intercom that this is a rescue mission and left it at that as the Challenger left dry dock and into space.

As the Challenger traveled south they incepted a Constitution class starship at full impulse and kept their distance as they faced each other. Michael hailed the starship and was told the captain was James Kirk representing the United Federation of Planets, Michael told him his name and he represents the Zhargosia Republic and like the Federation he's also on a mission of peace and would like to discuss further about their mission and exchange cultures when he beams aboard. In the transporter on the Enterprise Michael rematerialized on the transporter and stepped forward, Michael, "I guess I have to get use to that.", Kirk (extends his hand), "Welcome to the Enterprise Mr. Valkyrie.", Michael, "Anything but mr. and sir, I hate to remember how old I am.", Kirk (smiled), "Of course. How about Michael?", Michael (as he takes his hand), "Better.", and they both laughed as they left the transporter room, Kirk, "I can tell we can get along but Mr. Spock still has some doubts.", Michael (confused), "Spock?", Kirk, "Both my exec and Science Officer. Now if I can show you to the conference room...", Michael (stopped him in the hallway), "I'm sorry Jim but I am going to have to cut this short and just trust you with our knowledge and history to you because I am on a very important personal mission that I couldn't discuss on the bridge.", he handed a floppy like disk to Kirk as he looked puzzled, Kirk, "Wait a minute a personal mission?", Michael, "Yes, I'm trying to find my sister Ryok. She has been missing for 20 years and I have been trying to find her in the past with no success.", Kirk, "I heard of someone by that name before on an Orion trade ship bound for Orion.", once Michael was beamed back the ships parted ways and the Challenger went into warp towards Orion. In a club call "How Low Can You Go" A man's face covered by a hood entered and sat by the bar and asked the bartender if he knew a girl called Ryok, bartender, "No.", hooded man, "You do.", and slid 500 units across the bar to the bartender, bartender, "Get out or I'll call the cops you freak.", and two big guys stood behind the hooded man. At that moment the hooded man heard a muffled cry which he never forgot, voice (yelled out), "Shut up you blue haired bitch!", and after that the hooded man drew out a large knife, looped off the heard of the bartender and cut the bellies of the other two men and they fell after their internal organs gave way. The hooded man walked to the door behind the bar, opened it, and shot two men in the face with a phaser (set to kill in close range) and their brains decorated the wall behind them. The hooded man looked at a frightened blue haired woman, naked and curled up in the corner looking at him. The hooded figure at that moment removed his hood, Ryok (shocked), "Michael.", and passed out.

Michael clothed her with his robe and carried her to his rented car and drove to the outskirts of the city. Michael, making sure no ones around but years police cars in the distance and approaching, pulls his sister out and then his communicator, Michael, "Valkyrie here, beam us out.", and they dematerialized. When they rematerialized Michael immediately handed Ryok to the waiting medical team, Michael, "Call the bridge! Tell them to go to warp now!", the Challenger then left orbit and went into warp. After changing into his red uniform and headed to the bridge and sat in his seat, comms, "Sir transmission from the Enterprise.", Michael, "On main viewer.", Kirk appeared on the main viewer and told Michael he is all clear but highly recommends not returning to the planet anytime soon, Michael, "Don't worry I hated that place anyways.", Kirk laughs in amusement and Michael thanks him for his support and he looks forward to seeing him again later and the Challenger continued back home. During the journey back Michael spent time with his sister in medical as she was getting better and when she woke up she wept and hugged him as she cried while he tried to calm her down. He spent the rest of the journey back with her telling her all his hardships and life before he found her till the doctor told him he was needed on the bridge urgently. Michael walked down the hallway and notices there was very little conversation and all of the sudden the red alert alarm goes off, Michael (after he presses the call button on the wall panel), "Bridge this is the captain what's going on!", comms (voice), "Sir I intercepted transmissions that are not Zhargosians at our home planet!", he rushed to the turbo lift and once the doors opened on the bridge he steps out and looks shell shock at what he sees on the viewer, Michael, "My, god.", he sees explosions on the planet and ships hovering or landing on the planet (that look like the ships in Warhammer 40000), Michael (still in shock), "Comms, please tell me there are survivors.", comms, "Yes sir, but it looks like the fighting is centralized on one area of the planet.", Michael, "Where?", science officer (looks at him surprised), "Sir! It's around the Valkyrie residence and Zharg!", Michael, "How many ships are there!", science officer, "About two dozen sir!", Michael, "Ms. Goss you assume command I'm beaming down!", he turns towards the turbo lift but stops and looks back at the viewer and asks to zoom in on the largest ship and sees a crest on the side and looked both shocked and angered, Michael, "Galactor.", comms, "Sir I received a transmission that the Valkyrie family is still in the palace but it is surrounded.", Michael, "What about the capital?", science officer, "According to scanners it is the main target of the bombardment.", Michael, "I want all security personal beamed to the surface immediately at the palace and I want the Challenger to try to get their attention and drive them away from the planet!", science officer, "Sir one ship versus two dozen?", Michael, "I don't want you to engage them head on just get their attention and pull them away! Make them chase you for god sake's, this ship can stay ahead of them easily!", science officer, "But sir...", before she finished he was already out the bridge.

Michael and a dozen security personal rematerialized on the ruined grounds of the palace outside the front first calm then explosions went off around them, Michael (pointed with his phaser), "Cover!", and they ran forward and hid behind a pile of rubble, Michael, "You all secure the perimeter and help the defenders! I'm going in and get everyone out!", he ran back as the others scattered and there were more explosions as he covered his head with his arms and rammed the doors at full speed and they flew open. He got up and quickly closed the doors and jammed them with a dirty sofa chair before running back and up the stairs and began going room to room. About halfway he finds Dr. Crow (working on a patient) and asks where are the others, Crow, "Carol and Carrie and in the next room with Arsenal and Krome is out there defending! I don't know where your wife and daughter are!", Michael continues going room to room till he found Abby with a cloak over her head to avoid seeing all the blood and destruction. He tells Abby to go to the last room because that is where everyone else is. She acknowledges and as she was getting up there was a tremendous explosion that the whole building shook and the windows facing the right side of the hallway exploded inwards. He takes Abby out and decided to take her to the room himself and he dropped her off with the others and told them to keep her safe and not have her see the blood. Michael continues his search and proceeds back down to the first floor to make his way to the control room that Arsenal showed him to repel the invaders. Just as he turns the corner from the staircase he sees his wife carrying a rifle as well as a double edged sword behind her back, Michael (shocked), "Chloe!", and she sees him to and was also surprised, Chloe, "Michael!", they both ran to each other, embraced and kissed each other furiously, Chloe, "You're late!", Michael, "Sorry I...", voice, "So this is what became of my son?", Michael turns and sees a man with long black hair and sharp eyebrows in medieval armor carrying a sword, Michael, "You are going to pay for this Galactor!", Galactor, "You should call me...", Michael, "YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER!", another voice, "BUT HE IS!", the front doors exploded inward and both Michael and Galactor covered their faces from the debris and as they looked up they saw Krome walking through covered in large spots of blood with one hand that has razor sharp fingers dripping with blood while the other has a net bag filled with hearts dripping with blood. Krome drops the bag, Krome, "A little late for the party!", Michael (shocked), "Krome what have you...", Krome, "I had to take on a whole freaking army all by myself! These people are pathetic and weak as soldiers, so I disposed of them too.", Galactor (laughed), "Nice friend son.", Michael, "Krome if you feel better killing Galactor go ahead, I...", Krome, "I will kill him, but not till I take the life of your wife for letting you go and your daughter.", Michael, "Over my dead body Krome!", Galactor, "This is turning out to be...", Michael, "SHUT UP!", there was a loud explosion and the roof caved in and the ground around him exploded as he was thrown back and ended up smashing through the steel doors into the control room.

Michael stumbled up even with his ears ringing and debris surrounded him as he looked back and saw a wide computer table setting and a screen in front showing the 3D display of the ships firing at the palace and Zharg and the Challenger being surrounded as it tried to defend itself from half a dozen of Galactor's ships. He pressed various buttons activating the defenses that were already powered up and saw the ships being targeted and he mashed a large red button with his thumb. Just past the palace the fake green hills opened up and torpedo blasts echoed out and exploded around the ships with the crew on the bridge on one of them was thrown back and multiple ships either exploded or started suffering severe damage from the flack and the ground shaking from the firing ships ceased as he saw them retreating. There was an echoing sinister laugh that made everyone in the palace fearful as they looked around, Krome (voice), "You think that will kill me! Now pay the price by trying to find your loved ones!", at that moment Chloe, Abby, Carrie and Carol just vanished. Michael stumbled out as he couldn't move his left leg with blood running down the pants leg and before he said anything he watched as Galactor dematerialized leaving only Krome, Michael, "What are you talking about?", his communicator went off, Krome, "Crow will tell you.", and Michael pulled out his communicator, Crow (voice), "They're gone Mike!", Michael, "Who, who is gone?", Crow (voice), "Chloe, Abby, Carrie, Carol, they're all gone!", Michael closed his communicator even as Crow kept calling out to him, Michael, "Krome, what have you done!", Krome, "I sent them to a planet called Earth II and they are living separate lives with suppressed memories. The only way they will remember is when they see my face as I kill them.", he laughs and as Michael lunged after him screaming Krome vanishes. As Arsenal, Crow and the other rescue parties and security personnel appeared they saw Michael kneeling breathing heavily. Once everything is arranged with the rescue crews, security and construction personnel Michael, Crow and Arsenal beamed onboard the Challenger that was in orbit, Michael, "Crow as of now you are the ship's doctor, Arsenal I'm leaving you in charge of engineering. That is all.", before any of them can (or try) to protest Michael was already in the turbo lift and the door closed. Michael appeared on the bridge as crewman were walking around hurriedly and sat in his seat quickly, Michael, "Status report.", Gross, "We lost shields and suffered multiple hull breaches but they are minor and are being repaired as we speak.", Michael, "Casualties?", Gross, "Twelve dead twenty-eight wounded.", Michael, "Warp status?", Gross, "Fully operational.", Michael pressed the all hands call, Michael, "Attention crew of the USS Challenger. I know how you must feel about what has happened on the surface but let me assure you that everyone at home will be taken care of and our world is now safe. This will sound harsh but we are now heading back out to pursue one of our people that has become a highly dangerous fugitive and must be stopped before anybody else will suffer as much as we have or worse. Now let's get this son of a bitch, Valkyrie out.", Gross, "Sir, what do we do about Galactor?", Michael (looked sideways), "We'll get him later and I am going to hurt him, bad.", the Challenger moved out of orbit at full impulse towards space and then went into warp.

The Challenger continued speeding through space at warp, comms, "Sir I'm receiving a transmission from a nearby system that there is someone that is trying to find a way home and requests to find coordinates for his journey.", Michael, "How far is it off course?", helm, "Not far sir. It's actually along our path.", Michael, "Tell them we'll stop by and pick their guest up and we'll take of it from there.", comms, "Yes sir.", the Challenger orbited the planet and then left at full impulse, Michael (as he got up from his chair), "Resume our original course and speed helm. I'm going to see our...", all of a sudden a man in a space uniform with black hair appeared on the bridge appeared surprising everyone, man, "Hey! I'm looking for the person that decided to give me a lift. Do any of you know where I can find him?", Michael, "Uh that will be me. Who are you?", man, "Oh I'm sorry I should have introduced myself. My name is Goku.", Michael, "I'm Michael Valkyrie, captain of the Challenger. Mind explaining to me how you just appear like that?", Goku, "It's called instant transmission. I learned it from those people that I was staying with.", there was a loud growl sound and everyone except Goku looked around confused while he looked surprised, Goku (as he rubbed his stomach and smiled making a fake laugh), "Gosh, I forgot how hungry I was. Do you have anything here I can eat, I'm starving.", Michael, "Follow me, I'll show you.", and they entered the turbo lift and it closed as Goku looked up curiously. They entered a room where people are eating and talking and Michael stood by the food replicator, Michael, "What do you want?", Goku looked at the closed cased food replicator and scratched his head, Goku, "Uh no offense but whatever is in there it won't be enough for me.", Michael, "Oh don't worry! You can order as much food as you want! No one will starve!", Goku (excited), "Really!", Michael, "Yep. All you have to do is press these buttons and your order will appear.", Goku ordered a lot of food that the table he and Michael sat is covered with food and plates and Goku chowed down as others looked at him oddly while Michael tried to hold back himself from laughing. Michael then showed Goku the exercise room, Michael, "So, what do you think?", Goku, "Cool! Maybe I can catch up with my workout I missed!", Michael, "Mind if I join you.", Goku, "Sure!", as the Challenger continued its journey Michael and Goku spent a lot of time together and even taught Goku some moves that he also taught Vegeta or other moves Goku didn't know about and they became close friends till Michael was told that they are about to reach the last point where Goku has to leave in order to reach home. Michael shook Goku's hand as they stood next to his saiyan space pod in the hanger, Goku, "I had a great time, wish you the best of luck on your journey!", Michael, "Thank You, you too. I'm sure we'll see each other again.", and they both hugged before Goku left and the Challenger continued its journey.

The Challenger approached the moon of the planet at full impulse and maintained orbit, Michael, "Krome knows how to set a perfect trap. A planet under the Prime Directive where we can't reveal our true identities and use our tools without risking the death penalty for breaking the directive.", Gross, "Sir I have the location of Abby Valkyrie.", Michael, "Send the coordinates to transporter room 1. You have the bridge Ms. Gross.", and the turbo lift doors closed on him. On a train that was bound to a destination a 18 year old boy sat looking out a window with a truck sitting in front of him as he was listening to his mobile device, voice, "That's a big piece of luggage there. May I sit?", the stranger behind the kid tapped him on the shoulder and the kid turned back and removed his headphones and the stranger repeated and he sat. Michael, "My names's Michael Valkyrie, what's yours?", he extended his hand and the kid looked at him nervously but accepted, kid, "Kurt.", Michael then pulled Kurt closer so he can speak low and into his ear and told him he is Abby's father and knows about her condition and what Kurt has done to protect her while not killing anyone and is grateful for it. He told Kurt his plan and where they're going and once the train stopped they waited till everyone almost left and helped Kurt carry the trunk easily and went to the back and in the bathroom once the coast was clear. Once inside Michael pulled out his communicator, Michael, "This is the captain, three to beam up.", and they dematerialized. When they rematerialized Crow was already there waiting and he took the trunk (that Abby was in) and Kurt to sickbay, Michael, "Listen to the doctor he'll take care of both of you.", Crow, "Does she remember?", Michael, "Doubtful.", Crow, "Great, so you are going to leave me having my face get clawed off.", Michael smiled as he started walking out, transporter chief, "Sir the bridge is calling you.", he went back to the transporter controls, comms (voice), "Captain Valkyrie please respond! Captain Valkyrie!", Michael, "Captain here what is it?", comms (voice), "Sir I'm receiving a transmission from the surface that there is a posse hunting down a werewolf that looks like a girl matching Carol's description!", Michael, "Do you have the coordinates?", transporter chief, "Just got them now sir.", Michael, "Beam me to the surface directly on her location!", he stood on the transporter with his phaser drawn and set on stun as the transporter powered up.

Carol was running down an ally, barefoot and clothes torn due to running in the woods till she reached a dead end and she turns around and sees half a dozen men with cattle prods and various sharp and blunt objects. They yelled various curse words and started to close in as Carol yelled for them to stop and had her hands up but then there was a flash of light and the posse stood there stunned. Angry burly man, "Who the hell are...", before he finished he was knocked down by an orange bolt of light and Michael stood there as the others charged at him and he fired his phaser rapidly stunning all of them. Carol looked up at him stunned, Carol, "Who are you?", Michael, "Someone to save your life.", he extended his hand as he put his phaser away and pulled out his communicator and Carol accepts, Michael, "Transporter room, two to beam up.", and they dematerialized. As Crow was treating both Abby and Carol and showing them who they really are through recorded tapes and photographs Arsenal has been developing a M-600 so that he can transfer his mind to that machine and be able to walk around freely and be with Carrie more often when the time comes. In his lab the comm wall panel beeped and he answered it, Arsenal, "Yes.", Michael (voice), "Arsenal Carrie is in trouble, I hope you have something that will fix your size cause I don't think they have seen a hulk like cyborg before.", Arsenal, "Yes.", he flipped the lever in a power box like station and the cyborg body in human tissue was lighted up. Rocks from the sky started falling specifically on top of one house as a dark cloaked figure stood outside in the back with his hands raised showing his face underneath to be Krome, Krome (smiling), "Killing all those kids and now this woman that I made her believe is her real mother. I believe I had enough fun with this one.", and the house started to fall apart as Krome laughed till he was tackled, the mysterious man yelled as he lifted Krome up with both hands and slammed him back down on his back as Krome grunted in anger, Krome, "Damn you Arsenal!", Arsenal roared and grabbed Krome on his ankle and slammed forward on the ground like a bat and threw him smashing in the neighbors wooden fence and hit his back on a tree. Arsenal ran up and didn't stop as he smashed through the back door ignoring the rocks falling around or hitting him. A large pile of debris was about to fall on Carrie as she cradled her mother ignoring everything around her and Arsenal ran, jumped and protected her as the debris fell and hit his back. Carrie looked up both scared and angry as she saw Arsenal and he quickly pulled out his communicator, Arsenal, "BEAM US UP NOW! HURRY! GET US OUT OF HERE!", and they dematerialized just as the house crumbled where they were. Crow was able to repair and stitch her up and leave Arsenal with some privacy with Carrie to explain (if he can) to her. Even though Arsenal is unable to speak much Carrie was still attracted to him due to his willingness to care for her and she kissed his cheek.

The next day Michael, Crow and Arsenal have agreed to get Chloe together because Krome would be involved as he does not want to fail the easiest chance of wanting to kill Michael's wife. Crow materialized in the nurse's office before the nurse's eyes as she sat behind her desk but before she can call out he quickly stun her and hid her in the closet. Another person came in, lady (puzzled), "Where is nurse Molly?", Crow, "Out sick.", and his eyes flashed and she looked stunned, Crow, "I am the substitute nurse today.", lady (zombie like), "Yes sir.", Crow, "Call Chloe Volk and send her to my office.", lady, "Yes sir.", and she left. Then the fire alarm went off and people started leaving, Crow (to his communicator as he looked outside and saw a hooded figure next to one of the cars), "Plan B, Krome is here.", Chloe (in her school clothes) exited outside and Krome pulled his hood back to reveal himself, Krome, "Now you die Chloe!", and everyone ran away leaving Chloe exposed as Krome pulled his hand up and squeezed while further away Chloe grasped her throat and started choking till a shotgun blast hit Krome's arm and he dropped his arm and yelped in surprise as Chloe began breathing again. Krome and Chloe looked and saw Michael holding a shotgun, Krome (laughed), "You think that shotgun is going to stop me?", Michael, "Arsenal!", there were screams as there were stomping noises and something punched threw the corner of the school's brick wall behind Michael and Arsenal appeared in his original form and raised his arms and pulls out four gatling guns on each hand and fires point blank range. Krome, "Oh crap.", and he stumbles back as he was repeatedly hit. Michael pulls out his communicator, "Bridge three to beam up!", and four gas grenades flashed around them and Chloe as they ejected from Arsenal's back covering their dematerialization. The Challenger continued to orbit the moon while Chloe was in Michael's quarters as he told her who he was and showed her videos and images of them together and she remembered as she kissed him, Michael (as they laid back in bed after making love), "No offense but I think you need to improve your self defense and fighting skills.", Chloe, "Then show me.", she got up while Michael laid back tiredly, Chloe, "Come on!", she grabbed the pillow and threw it at him knocking him fully awake as he groaned, Chloe, "I don't have all day!", he laughed as he got up and got dressed before taking her to the athletic mat room and taught her martial arts and she learned quickly.

The Challenger moved out of the moon's orbit at full impulse towards space and then went to warp, not detecting an area of space fluctuating and following behind, Michael, "Radio Zhargosia and tell them...", comms, "Sir I'm receiving a transmission from Zhargosia, urgent.", Michael, "On viewer.", a grey haired red uniformed man filled the screen, Toss, "Captain Valkyrie this is Toss Ghar Head of the Zhargosia Council.", Michael, "Yes sir, what do you need?", Toss, "We are now negotiating with the United Federation of Planets on an alliance and we are told that there is a civil war on a system between people that live in space colonies and a planet and this is the third time that it is happened and has decided that Starfleet would intervene but the Challenger is the nearest ship to the system. We also have reports that a VIP Tony Stark from Terminar is missing and presumed dead by the Mandarin and you are also called upon to help find the Mandarin's location.", Michael, "What do you want us to do to resolve the situation of the civil war sir?", Toss, "Reveal your identity and tell them you are representing both Zhargosia and the United Federation of Planets and you are on a mission of peace and ordered them to stand down.", Michael, "If they decide to shoot us?", Toss, "Disable them. If not possible then you have permission to destroy. Starfleet is sending ten starships, led by the Enterprise, to assist but of course they will be a little late.", Michael, "Will do sir, I will be making a temporary stop at Toraz to drop off some personnel to make contact with a civilization that we believe is ready for first contact. If it is alright.", Toss, "Permission granted. Good luck captain.", the Challenger reached the orbit of Toraz and Abby, Carol, Carrie, and Chloe were in the transporter room as well as Michael, Chloe, "Are you sure they can just wish Abby to be cured by a dragon? Almost sounds a little far fetched.", Michael, "It will work, trust me. I know Goku the man I told you about. He and his friends will help you and find the dragon balls. Who knows you may actually want to stay!", Chloe, "We'll see.", and he kisses her cheek before she stepped on the transporter and she and the others dematerialized. The Challenger moved out of orbit before going to warp and the space distortion proceed down to the planet and landed on a Savannah/desert terrain and an invisible ramp went down and a black cloaked figure walked down the ramp to the surface and made a sinister smile.

The Challenger came out of warp and before them in the distance there was multiple explosions in space surrounding Axis and Moussa, Michael, "Looks like we are a little late.", comms, "Sir apparently the civil war is not just between the planet and these space colonies but between within the colonial forces themselves.", Michael, "Explain.", comms, "It seems this Glemy Toto has taken control of this Axis and Moussa from Haman Karn and they both represent these Neo Zeon forces and are fighting amongst themselves for control while also fighting against these AEUG forces.", Michael, "Helm, find a good place to defend while at the same time are between these forces.", Gross, "Sir the forces under Toto are about to destroy one of the colonies!", Michael, "HELM GET IN THERE WARP ONE!", everyone looked at him shocked, helm, "But sir...", Michael, "Ship this is the captain before for sudden acceleration and deceleration from warp!", everyone began strapping down or holding on to their seats as the helm began the count down and the ship went into warp. The helm counted down from three and when the ship came out of warp it appeared directly in the middle of the battle between ships and mobile suits, helm, "Shields up!" and the ship began shaking from the hits as outside the Challenger flew headlong into the fray knocking orange Quebley's and various mobile suits out of the way or smashing them even obliterating the forward part of a Neo Zeon warship. On the bridge the ship shook violently and one of the stations to the left exploded in sparks injuring a crewman, Michael, "TAKE US DOWN 40 DEGREES!", the helm shifted the stick making a noise and the Challenger dived while firing phasers from both sides in a random pattern making the mobile forces back away or firing at the ship either with cannons or bazookas and the Challenger was about to fly in between Haman's flagship and the Argama, Michael jumped to the helm's side, Michael, "Get between those two there!", helm, "Yes sir!", the Challenger turned to port at full impulse before coming to a stop between the two ships and the firing around the Challenger ceased, Michael, "Open all channels!", comms, "Channels open sir.", Michael, "This is Captain Michael Valkyrie of the USS Challenger representing Zhargosia and the United Federation of Planets! We are on a peaceful mission! You are all hereby ordered to lower your arms and stop this fighting at once!", Michael looked and made a sign to cut communications, comms, "Comms cut captain.", Michael, "Gross?", Gross, "They have stopped firing.", comms, "Sir I have a message from a Haman Karn.", Michael, "Open a channel.", comms, "Channel open sir.", Michael, "This is Captain Valkyrie.", Haman (voice), "This is our fight whoever you are, you have no business!", Michael, "According to the Federation after suffering two civil wars and multiple conflicts with the situation still unresolved it has become our business.", Haman (voice), "You are only one ship while I have many and mobile suits to tear you apart! What makes you think I won't tear you apart now?", Michael, "How about disabling or destroying your ships so you have no place to land except on the asteroid bases or your opponents ships?", Michael made a sign to cut comms, Michael, "Weapons aim all phasers and torpedoes at the ship in front of us but do not fire.", weapons, "Yes sir.", they waited a few silent minutes, comms, "Sir I'm receiving a transmission from Haman Karn to stand down.", Michael, "What about Glemy's Faction?", comms, "They also confirm sir.", all of a sudden Axis started moving, Michael, "What the...", Gross, "Sir they are about to engage again.", Michael, "Comms tell them to remain where they are! I'm going over to settle this!", he got up from his seat and made his way to the turbo lift, Gross, "Sir it's too dan...", Michael, "You have the bridge Ms. Gross! I know what I'm doing!", and the turbo lift closed before anyone else protested.

Michael rematerialized in the command center within Axis and people looked at him surprised, soldier, "INTRUDER!", the Neo Zeon soldiers drew their guns but Michael raised his hands before Glemy, Michael, "I am here on a mission of peace.", Glemy, "No. You are here to stop what cannot be stopped. They all deserve to die, without mercy.", Michael looked at Glemy and saw a glint of red beneath his eyes. The station shook as there was an explosion above ground and Michael quick drew his phaser and fired at Glemy's face, a monstrous voice groaned in pain as Glemy fell back covering his face and the soldiers were about to fire on Michael till Glemy grew horns and pulled his hands away to reveal it was Krome, Krome, "Damn you Michael!", Michael, "No, I think you're the one that's damned.", Krome, "Not till I kill everyone at Core 3 and set off all the missiles and weapons stockpiled here and on Moussa destroying all of you.", Axis then started moving faster and there was a bright red glow on Krome's right thigh, Michael, "What is that?", Krome pulled it out to reveal a sphere with red clouds and mist in the inside, Krome, "This is what you have been looking all this time. The Sphere.", and Krome laughed, Michael, "You soon of a bitch!", he leapt towards him but there was a large explosion above and a flaming pillar fell between them throwing Michael back. Krome stumbled back but continued to laugh, Krome, "Good luck stopping Axis while I pay a visit to the ones you left behind!", and he disappeared. Michael was at first stunned till he heard someone yell that Axis can't be stopped and he ran to the main control station, Michael, "What do you mean you can't stop it?", controller, "Engines are now off but we can't stop its momentum!", Michael pulls out his communicator, Michael, "Valkyrie bridge! Engage tractor beam on Axis and reverse on full impulse power!", Gross (voice), "Tractor beam engaged! Sir it's not enough to stop Axis!", soldier, "Look!", Michael and the others watched the screens to see multiple mobile suits from various factions appeared on the front of Axis and began pushing it back firing their engines, Michael, "Bridge all back full using tractor beam!", controller, "Mr. Valkyrie Axis is slowing down!", Axis began slowing down with great effort from the mobile suits pushing up against it but then some of them started exploding, second controller, "Their engines are over heating!", Michael, "Order them to stop!", controller, "They refuse. They rather die than senselessly kill innocent lives.", after many mobile suits exploded Axis finally stopped just short of hitting Core 3. Michael, "Where is Glemy Toto?", controller, "He's in his mobile suit sir.", Michael, "Tell him he is ordered to stand down his forces. There are about a dozen Federation starships heading here and if he or anyone else decides they rather continue fighting then they will have to answer to them as well as me!", the mobile suits then either returned to their carriers or helped rescue operations and ten Federation starships (Led by the Farragut) appeared out of warp behind the Challenger.

Michael appeared on the bridge and rushed to his seat, Michael, "Has the Federation arrived yet?", Gross, "Yes sir, they just ca...", Michael, "Comms notify the lead ship that they are now in charge, we are now heading back to Toraz to pursue Krome!", Comms, "Captain...", Michael, "Helm turn us about and set course to Toraz warp 7!", Helm, "Aye sir.", the Challenger turned about from the port side and started moving at full impulse. Gross, "Sir why are we heading back to Toraz?", Michael, "Krome was the one that almost crashed Axis into Core 3 and he possesses the Sphere! He also told me he is heading to Toraz on a personal vendetta and quite possibly for the dragon balls!", the Challenger then went to warp. The Challenger then came out of warp at the edge of the Toraz system and flew fast towards the planet. Michael, "Scanners Ms. Gross.", Gross, "It seems that two cities were under heavy attack and are completely destroyed by an unknown force.", Michael, "Anything else!", Gross, "Not yet captain.", the Challenger reached the orbit of Toraz and Michael watched on the main viewer the ravage destruction of the two cities as if something tore right through along the surface leaving only a walking path that is perfectly intact as if someone was protected while walking through. They also saw buildings, vehicles and roads littered with bodies and looked like they were blown up against various objects leaving splatters or spots of blood. Michael (as people looked shocked or gasped in horror), "Do you have Krome's position?", Gross, "Yes sir, he is on a building or palace of some sorts high in the sky in ruins and there is a battle going on.", Michael then got up from his chair. Michael rematerialized on Dende's Palace and saw Vegeta and Goku fighting Krome but he is not greatly affected. He then looked to the side and saw the rest of his family scared and the Z warriors (battered and bruised). Vegeta (Super Saiyan 4) fired a bolt of energy but Krome disappeared as it was fired and reappeared at full speed punching Vegeta hard in the stomach making him gasp and Krome quickly hit his back and Vegeta fell down fast hitting the ground hard breaking the tiles underneath. Goku (Super Saiyan 4), "Vegeta!", and he screamed as he charged at Krome before flipped fast in the air and slammed his feet on Goku's back and flew straight down slamming Goku on top of Vegeta making him scream in pain as well and unable to move as Krome walked off chuckling, Krome, "You are no match for me. I told you so but you would not listen. Now you both will pay the price.", a red ball of energy appeared on the tip of his finger and he started laughing till Michael jumped and came down and slammed his fist on Krome's right shoulder dislocating it and he screamed in pain as the ball of energy also disappeared, Krome, "DAMN IT!", Michael, "Your fight is with me Krome.", Krome (smiled), "Finally. Let me also remind you that a special ship is up there keeping yours busy. I hope you live to see it destroyed.", in space a B'rel decloaked and fired from its wing tips hitting the Challenger's saucer section (top) before cloaking.

During the attack the crew works franticly to repair the ship as the ship was hit again on the right support structure of the warp nacelle before cloaking again. Gross, "Status!", weapons, "Warp power is offline! Hull ruptures on decks 7, 10 and 11!", acting science, "Ma'm they appear to only fire when they are not cloaked!", the ship then took a direct torpedo hit in the forward left part of the saucer section. The weapons officer looked up surprised, weapons, "Ma'm I have an idea!", the B'rel decloaked from the rear making a sudden stop before firing another torpedo and made a gash mark on the right side of the neck as it detonated before the ship cloaked again. Gross (as the ship shooked violently and one of the consoles sparked), "Is it ready!", Arsenal finished modifying one of the computer panels in main engineering before slamming it shut, Arsenal, "Now!", the main viewer fluctuated and they saw the space distortion more clearly as it turned in front of them, Gross, "FIRE!", the B'rel decloaked but just as it did the Challenger fired a torpedo and it flew straight at the B'rel as the crew of the ship watched as the torpedo headed straight for them and detonated as the head of the ship exploded causing a chain reaction till it reached the engine and the entire middle section exploded. On the planet Michael was about to punch Krome but he moved quicker and hit Michael with a red ball of energy and it blew Michael back and hit the ground with smoke emanating from the front of his body. He tried to get up but screamed from pain and fell back and started withering. Krome, "You feel that? That is intense heat.", he held the Sphere in front of him, Krome, "This Sphere is powerful indeed. As long as I hold this my power increases ten fold and when I touch someone I can make them endure any pain I so desire. Like I want you to burn.", Michael screamed again in pain as he withered and he grabbed and looked as if he was trying to crawl away, Krome, "Now I am going to make you watch as I kill them with my finger tip.", he pointed at Michael's family (with Crow paralyzed as they huddled together in fear) and the rest of the Z warriors and started to laugh till Chloe jumped on his back and stabbed him in the throat and made one hard twist making Krome gurgled in pain with black liquid leaking out and she withdrew the knife when he fell to his knees and dropped the Sphere and she stood back, Chloe, "You just got owned bitch.", Michael then stopped withering and looked back and saw the Sphere rolling away and Michael crawls fast to it and grabs it before Krome's outstretched hand, Michael, "Now suffer a life in hell within!", Krome, "NO!" and he disappears as he was sucked in the Sphere.

Chloe went to Michael's side and helped him as she kissed him, Michael (groaned in pain), "Okay, okay. Still hurting honey, still hurting.", Chloe, "Sorry, I just really missed you.", there was more grunting and saw Vegeta (in his normal form) walking over to him angry, Michael, "Hi master.", and in a flash Vegeta covered the rest of the distance to him and punched Michael in the stomach making him gasp and dropping the Sphere only for Vegeta to catch it, Vegeta, "YOU LIED TO ME!", Chloe punched him across the face only to anger him more and he back handed her knocking her away and Vegeta grabbed Michael by the throat and lifted him up in the air and began choking him, Vegeta, "You didn't tell me about my father's death and Frieza destroying my home world and you took advantage of the search of the Sphere and and the destruction of my home as an excuse to abandon me!", he punched Michael in the stomach and slammed him on the ground on his back breaking the tiled floor and screamed in pain. Vegeta, "You think that hurts? How about this!", he extended his left hand and repeatedly fired energy blasts at him and Michael jerked in the process and screamed in pain. Vegeta stopped as Michael was immersed in smoke, Vegeta, "Now let's see how ugly you look.", he grabbed Michael and lifted him up out of the smoke to reveal Michael in his M-800 form with his uniform torn as he looked up with his red eyes and Vegeta looked disappointed while everyone else (except Michael's family) looked shocked. Michael immediately grabbed Vegeta's wrist and squeezed it causing Vegeta to scream out in agony as he also fell to his knees shaking. Michael, "Master, you are right that I didn't tell you about the destruction of your planet. But I did not lie about the search of the Sphere and I have family to protect as well.", Vegeta (still in pain), "But you knew Frieza's plan! You only warned your family and kept it a secret from the rest of my people!", Michael, "It would not have made any difference Vegeta. They would have refused to leave anyway and fight Frieza like they did.", Vegeta sneakily tried to punch him in the stomach but Michael quickly grabbed his fist in motion and twisted and Vegeta cried out before Michael let his wrist go and flipped Vegeta over and slammed him on his back and placed his boot on Vegeta's throat, Michael, "I won't kill you master, but...", Vegeta (screamed), "STOP CALLING ME THAT! I AM NOT YOUR MASTER ANYMORE!", Michael, "Thank You Vegeta.", and he removed his foot and Vegeta stood still angry, Vegeta, "Do not thank me. I want to kill you myself. You were like an uncle to me if not a second father, and it is because of that I am willing to spare your life. The next time we see each other, I will kill you.", he turned away from Michael, Vegeta, "Now get out of my sight!", Michael was sadden by this turn of events and he briefly said goodbye to Goku and is sorry he has to leave so soon but hopes to see each other again under different circumstances and Goku understood and Michael and the rest of his family were beamed back to the ship as well as the Sphere promising that he will make sure that Krome won't escape.

Once back onboard the Challenger Michael asked Crow in sickbay about Abby's condition and Crow responded that they were not able to gather the dragon balls because of Krome, Crow, "Why don't me and Arsenal go back down to the surface and gather them?", Michael, "We have another situation that we have to investigate and we are a little overdue. I'm afraid we have to wait till next time.", Michael then appeared on the bridge and sat in his chair, Michael, "Report.", Gross, "All damage has been contained, shields inoperable but warp drive is back online.", Michael, "Let's hope we don't need the shields at our next destination. Helm, Terminar warp factor 5.", helm, "Yes sir.", the Challenger moved out of orbit before going into warp. The Challenger achieved orbit and Michael was already briefed that Stark is alive and was told about the events that unfolded on the container ship and Extremis. Michael appeared in the transporter room with Arsenal as he waited barely fitting by hunching over in the transporter pad, Michael, "I can't believe I am called for clean up duty.", transporter chief, "SHIELD representative is waiting for your arrival sir.", Michael, "Energize.", and he and Arsenal dematerialized on the transporter pad. Once they were down Arsenal helped moving the wrecked heavy crane and debris as Michael oversaw the engineers from the Challenger help out clean the debris till his communicator went off, Michael, "This is the captain.", Gross (voice), "Sir we have two contacts that are...", there was an explosion on the Roxxon ship and two figures appeared from the flames, voice, "I grew tired of people using my name.", Michael, "Let me guess. The Mandarin.", Mandarin, "Correct.", Michael, "Who's your big friend?", Mandarin, "Let's just say she's my extra Firepower.", Michael, "Oh boy.", Firepower was then riddled with multiple bullets as Arsenal appeared firing his gatling guns. Firepower then flew and tackled Arsenal as Michael jumped high and threw a punch at the Mandarin. Arsenal then grabbed Firepower beneath the armpits and slammed her against one of the crane support structures before repeatedly punching her in the midsection till she fired flares and blinded Arsenal. Michael threw punches, martial arts and kicks at the Mandarin even when he was able to dodge or block them until the Mandarin (with the power of his rings) grabbed hold and pinned Michael against the bulkhead of the burning ship. Firepower backhanded Arsenal and kicked him away and she targeted him with one of her large missiles, Firepower, "Fun's over.", voice, "No, your over!", she looked back to see Carrie behind her surrounded by flames that bursted from the ground and around her. Carrie (harnessing her telekinetic powers and eyes black and filled with anger) dropped one of the dock cranes on top of Firepower as she raised and dropped her arms and hands buying her in the rubble. As the Mandarin was still holding Michael one of the broken handrails flew up and was about to spear Michael till a blonde girl with green leather and a mask covering her eyes jumped off a docking crane while sliding down a cable and swung around kicked the Mandarin straight in the face and he flew back making him drop the handrail and losing his grip on Michael.

At this time the salvage crews and SHIELD evacuated the area and Michael got up as the mysterious girl kicked the Mandarin away, Michael, "Nice kick. Who are you?", mysterious girl, "Sprite.", Michael, "Oh! Like the soda!", she jabbed him in the throat and he gasped for air, Sprite, "I'm not a beverage item stupid.", Michael, "Oh come on! I was only making a comparison by name!", Sprite, "It sounded like a fucking insult!", Michael, "Oh really! At least I'm not the one dressed up like a leprechaun!", the Mandarin stood and watched them argued and looked puzzled till he couldn't stand it anymore, Mandarin, "ENOUGH!", they stopped and they both looked at him. When Firepower got up Carrie tore apart the other docking crane and used the beams to tie-up and hold Firepower down. The rest of the crane Carrie tore it apart and tried to spear Firepower but Firepower fired her intercept missiles and anti-projectile mini-guns and destroyed them all. Carrie then consumed Firepower with the fire surrounding Carrie, Firepower, "I have a coolant system built inside me. What other tricks you got up your sleeve?", Mandarin, "You both act like a married couple!", Michael, "No we don't!", Sprite, "Yes we are!", at this time the fire surrounding Firepower and her strength to break free started making the steel beams weakenMichael looked at her puzzled and she realized her mistake as he tried to look closely and then surprised, Michael, "Chloe! What the fuck are you doing here?", Chloe, "Saving your ass!", Michael, "My ass don't need saving!", Chloe, "Yes you...", Mandarin, "GOD DAMN IT STOP! YOU'RE BOTH FUCKING CRAZY!", at this time the song "Jingle Bell Rock" by Bobby Helms & The Anita Kerr Singers played in loudspeakers. Michael, "Crazy? I'll show you fucking crazy!", and he pulls out a M9 as the Mandarin throws a ball of fire at them and Sprite jumps out of the way as Michael jumps on the large christmas tree putting the M9 in his mouth as he accidentally grabs a string of lights and he goes swinging around the tree while moaning loud in surprise as the Mandarin continues to throw debris at him and annoyed Michael lands his feet on the tree, pushes himself out hard and swings around pulling the M9 out of his mouth and starts shooting at the Mandarin as he flew around the other side. The Mandarin forms a wall of ice as the bullets hit but then looked surprise as Michael let go of the string of lights and threw himself forward and smashes through the ice tackling the Mandarin while screaming "YAHOO!", he then pulled the Mandarin up and head butted him while yelling and threw him over on the deck. The Mandarin then ripped out all the handrails and Michael was able to block a few until two handrails pinned his left leg and right shoulder to the ground but Sprite took out two samurai swords from her back and diced the rest of the handrails, Sprite, "Is that all you got cunt?", Mandarin (angry) sucked most of the flames on the ship and threw it all at Sprite. Sprite ran just beating the flames as she dived around the entry way into the ship as the flames shot through.

When the flames died out she pulled out two 9MM's and came out firing at him but the Mandarin created a wall of fire and the bullets melted before they reached him. She quickly put her sidearms away and she tried landing a punch but she rebounded as if she ran into a wall as the Mandarin raised his hand and erected an invisible force field. The ship shook as it was lifted out of the water and Carrie proceeded to drop it on Firepower. Sprite (able to steady herself) pulled out her swords and attacked the Mandarin and two metal poles appeared and the Mandarin used them to block her attacks while also trying to hit her as Michael was able to pull the hand rails out. Carrie had the ship over Firepower and she broke free it was too late and when Carrie released the ship Firepower saw it fell, Firepower, "FUCK!", and she was crushed beneath its weight. Containers and oil drums fell about the ship and Michael lost his balance as well as the Mandarin and Sprite but not before she took one of her bale-sons and threw it at the Mandarin's stomach and pulled it out before jumping on top of the containers as they fell before her and tried to reach the top as one of the containers fell on the Mandarin's legs and he screamed in pain. Before the Mandarin raised his hands (to use the power of his rings) Sprite threw her bale-sons and pinned both his hands to the deck and he almost screamed again, Sprite, "You're finished loser.", and the sound of sirens is heard from the distance, Mandarin, "For now.", and they all were beamed back to the Challenger. Once they rematerialized Carrie returned to her nervous self even as Arsenal tried to hug her as Chloe removed her mask, Michael, "Okay, I have to admit that was pretty bad ass but I don't like being surprised like!", Chloe, "You're welcome for saving your life.", Michael looked frustrated but couldn't find the words to retort back, Michael, "Oh fine! Just don't do that again without warning me!" and she smiled as they walked off. The Challenger goes into warp while back on the surface salvage and emergency crews were working about as the bottom of the Roxxon oil ship groaned and a robotic arm broke through the hull.

As the Challenger sped through space back to Zhargosia Michael was walking hurriedly down a hallway when Crow appeared from behind, Crow, "Captain I need to do a medical checkup since your fight on the surface.", Michael, "I'm fine doctor thanks for your concern but I am really tired.", Crow, "Sir it is my duty as a doctor to perform checkups on anyone that has gone on a away mission and you are very behind.", Michael, "Crow I'm the captain and I say...", Crow, "Sir when it comes to the welfare of the crew I outrank you .", Michael gave him a "seriously" look, Crow, "I'm serious sir.", Michael, "Fine." and he grabbed the doctor by the arm and pulled him to sickbay. Chloe came into his cabin all sweaty from workout, Chloe, "Honey I need you to take a shower with me.", no response, Chloe, "Michael?", she heard a snoring sound and she looked on the bed to see him sleeping and she smiled and shook her head before going to the shower. When she came out she dried her hair with a towel wrapped around her but when she reached the bed and saw Michael still sleeping but not snoring anymore she removed the towel and went under the sheets with him naked and held him from the side, Michael (still eyes closed), "Sorry.", Chloe, "Don't worry I have something that would make that up.", he opened his eyes as Chloe laid on top of him and they made love. As they returned home and the Challenger pulled back into dry dock for repairs Michael and the rest of his family were beamed to the surface to help rebuild their devastated home. Two months later on an island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean (Midway Island chain) on Earth a tremendous explosion occurred at the main entrance of the prison (in the shape of a Pentagon) and the alarms went off. Security was alerted and ran to where the explosion occurred but were cut down as Firepower came in and shot up the entry way killing all the guards and fire and rescue personal with her machine guns. Firepower then used her missiles and blew away the guard towers. As she continued onward she was still being shot at but ignored them till they got in front of her and either smacked them away or fired back. Firepower first blew the lock to the Mandarin's room and grabbed his rings from the dead guard's that was toying with them. The Mandarin then blew up the front wall of the prison (on his side) and decided to blow the locks of all the prison doors as he spread his arms out wide and looked as if praying to the sky. When the prisoners were freed the Mandarin was able to obtain a ferry and leave the island with as many prisoners as he could, Firepower, "What now Mandarin?", Mandarin, "Find those responsible for putting me in prison and dropping that ship on top of you and obtain this Sphere I have been hearing about. I heard it has the ability to increase your powers ten fold once holding it and I intend on fulfilling my destiny.", and there were cheers on the ship as it headed out to sea yelling the Mandarin's name.

An alarm clock went off and Michael hit the off button as he awoke and noticed his wife already left guessing she went down for breakfast. Michael put on his clothes and walked down the hallway till there was a violent explosion and the ground shook and he fell as the roof over the front entrance exploded and fell. Michael stumbled up as his ears were ringing and he heard the sound of people fighting outside and when he ran downstairs he saw Firepower, the Mandarin, Crossbones and other criminals that escaped in grey prison outfits standing in the front with blunt objects. He looked around and saw Arsenal, Ryok and Chloe (dressed as Sprite) joined him on the side, Mandarin, "One chance, give me the Sphere or we will kill you and your family and take it anyways.", Michael, "FUCK YOU OLD MAN!", and he pulled out his M9 and fired but the Mandarin pulled an inmate in front of him and was hit before he was thrown and Michael but he dodged the body and the others yelled as they charged and Sprite threw two stars and hit two of them in the midsection before the others charged at her and she kicked one in the stomach and as he kneeled and dropped his pole she kicked him in the face and he flew back. A convict tried to hit her but she dodged him, grabbed his arm and snapped it back when she got behind and kicked him forward knocking down a few of his buddies as she flipped in the air and landed on another's shoulders and snapped his neck before flipping forward and kicking his body back. She then pulled her swords out and as the others came after her she fought against pipes and sliced through wooden poles and cut them down as they charged after her. Then the floor shook and collapsed beneath them and they all fell to the ground below, as they stumbled up to continue fighting Ryok saw a medieval clad woman that appeared in the center with a small depression beneath her as she caused the collapse as she smashed through and saw through her long hair that it was Methusa. Ryok stood up and blocked Methusa as the Sphere rolled on the ground, Methusa (smiled), "Honey, its mommy.", Ryok (smiled), "Hi mommy.", she drew a sword, Ryok (anger), "Die mommy.", and she charged after Methusa screaming and Methusa quickly drew hers as Ryok brought her sword down and blocked her just in time before they started sword fighting, swinging their razor sharp swords around really fast. Firepower was about to fire a missile at Michael fired his 9M at convicts running after him as he stood and then fought hand to hand till Arsenal tackled her and treated her like a toy doll and slammed her to the wall and on the floor as he roared at the same time till Firepower grabbed and tore a piece of cable off and Arsenal fell on his knees groaning and Firepower immediately got up and fired the same missile at Arsenal hitting him in the chest and he flew back smashing through a column. Firepower approached Arsenal and armed another missile that Arsenal analyzed that it was filled with acid and targeted directly at his face with a red sight, Firepower, "Any last words?", Arsenal, "You lose.", and there was a red flash and beep sound as he activated the self destruct and his eyes went out and as Firepower tried to run Arsenal's body exploded and set off the missile on Firepower's shoulder and the combined flames and acid consumed Firepower as she screamed, fell to her knees and on the ground and her screams died out as her body was consumed by fire and as her missiles and ammunition popped and exploded.

Michael kicked one convict in the groan and threw him knocking another to the ground, another charged but Michael immediately head butted her, took her knife and stabbed another on the shoulder and as he screamed Michael grabbed him and threw him knocking down a handful of convicts behind. Michael yelled and jumped in joy before he was tackled by Crossbones and he grabbed Michael from the ground and threw him hitting a cement pillar with his back. Michael tried to stand up as he groaned in pain, Crossbones, "There are no prisoners with the Mandarin. Only slaves, and slavery equals pain. Are you ready for yours?", Michael, "Why don't you ask her?", Sprite jumped from behind and shoved two three inch knives into his shoulders as she leapt onto his back and he screamed in pain. He immediately grabbed one of her ankles and he yanked her off and threw her at Michael knocking him down as well. He pulled one of the knives out and was about to throw it at Sprite till Michael rolled on the ground and fired five shots at Crossbones body knocking him back. Sprite took advantage of this and charged Crossbones, Sprite, "Blitz!", and tackled Crossbones to the ground. Crossbones stood and grabbed hold of Sprite but before he could throw her off as she was choking him Michael tackled him and repeatedly stabbed him on the left rib. Crossbones cried out in pain as he eventually dropped to his knees and let Sprite go as he fell to the floor groaning in pain and holding his side. Methusa and Ryok continued sword fighting till the floor rocked from Arsenal's explosion and the Sphere rolled to her side and as Ryok charged up she kicked her away and grabbed the Sphere and as she started to hit it on the ground Michael yelled "NO!" before Methusa smashed it. When it happened a big explosion with red smoke and flames erupted and in the middle of it first appeared Krome till he transformed into a red large being with horns (like in Legend) and he laughed with delight, Krome, "Finally, I am free! Now I have the power to rein havoc on the entire galaxy!", the palace then started to crumble around them and Ryok surprised Methusa and fought her again as Krome willingly transported the rest of the convicts and the Mandarin (as he was standing by and watching the fight this entire time) at this time and Michael helped gather Sprite and the rest of his family out of the palace but then stayed back and watched as Ryok knocked Methusa's sword away and cut off her hands as she gasped in pain and kneeled while Ryok placed the edge of her sword along the left side of her neck. Methusa looked up at her in surprise but then calm and smiled, Methusa, "You won't kill me. I am your mother and you are my daughter. No child will kill their mother.", Ryok, "This one can bitch.", and Methusa looked shocked as Ryok sliced the sword across her neck making blood pour out as Methusa grabbed her neck and fell to the floor groaning, gurgling up blood. She then reached out to Ryok with her stump but Ryok kicked it away and stomped on Methusa's throat and squeezed, Ryok (as she teared up), "Because of you I had to live a life as a prostitute and a pirate in order to stay alive.", Methusa tried to speak while reaching out but Ryok squeezed harder with her foot and Methusa had a painful face as she withered, Ryok, "Just die bitch!", and after a couple more seconds she laid motionless as blood continued to spill out.

Krome looked down at them and smiled before he vanished and Michael looked pleased at what Ryok had done but surprised as Krome smiled and disappeared and he ran up to his sister, Michael, "Ryok we have to go now!", Ryok, "I'm with you brother.", he helped Ryok guide through the falling debris till they found a broken path up and as they climbed up the path vanished behind them and they ran to where the others were as the front half of the palace collapsed onto itself. Michael looked about and saw everyone was there except Arsenal and a mysterious large man stood next to him holding Carrie, Michael (puzzled), "Arsenal?", Arsenal, "Yes?", Michael sighed with relief, Michael, "Okay, just making sure.", Crow, "The contractors and the city is going to be pissed when they find out our house is destroyed again.", Michael, "That is the least of my worries.", and he wrapped his arm around Sprite as she did to him and they all walked away. Far from Zhargosia and as the authorities were rebuilding Michael and Chloe's home again a red planet that almost looks like a red sun but with black/dark brown spots of land orbited around a yellow sun. On the surface Krome stood and scooped up a piece of the molten rock, smelled it and dropped the rocks with a face of delight, Krome, "This is it.", he raised and moved his hands about and buildings and palaces (that look like Satan's) appeared from the ground and he started proceeding up the steps till he stopped and looked back at the others that tried to free him or follow including the Mandarin, Krome, "My fellow villains. We have been persecuted and denied our power for far too long. Now is the time we will show them the pain we have suffered and claim what is rightfully ours!", there were cheers and hails to him till he raised his hands to silence them, Krome, "From now on my name is Satan! And on my decree we shall conquer the galaxy with terror and chaos and claim what we want!", and they all cheered.

On Zhargosia in a large dome building in the center of the capital Zharg a counsel is being held with a large table in front with many delegates sitting before and Michael stood on the floor below with a display screen behind him. Michael, "As you are all aware there has been a string of incidents and violence between us and the Federation and they mainly point to this individual here.", the screen showed Krome before his transformation. Michael, "His name was Krome but recently from suspects we and the Federation apprehended he goes by the name of Satan.", there were a couple of short laughs. Michael, "From reports we've gathered he was the one responsible for the destruction of two cities on Toraz and inciting the Neo Zeon War and almost destroyed Core 3. He also is responsible for attacking three maximum security prisons in the Federation and broke out all the prisoners within and some of them has joined him as well. When he was released from the Sphere he was able to carry all the powers and at this point we have no idea what could stop him since his strength has increased ten fold. If we do not stop him he will rain havoc across the galaxy that our plans to stopping Cervello once it reaches our galaxy would not even matter. I am now asking the counsel to put all of its resources into finding where Satan lives and attack him at once with full force.", Michael turned to wait outside but was stopped at the doors by the guards, council member, "We have reached our decision and decided...", there was double beep noise and the council members looked on their table counsels and scrolled through before looking up. Council member, "We have decided to accept your proposition and locate this Satan with all our intelligence resources. We also received a message from the Federation that there is a disturbance in a system in the recently explored space called the Borderlands. Michael Valkyrie you are to take the Challenger and investigate this disturbance as it is beyond ordinary and could possibly be related to these current events.", at this point the Challenger is already in orbit around Zhargosia and Michael appeared from the turbo lift onto the bridge in his red uniform, Gross, "Captain on the bridge!", Michael, "As you were.", and he sat in his chair and press the ship's call button and there was a whistle, Michael, "Attention crew of the Challenger. We are now on a mission to investigate an unknown system that is having unusual activity. On top of that we may be called upon for other incidents or situations regarding to the individual known as Satan. In essence we may be in for a long haul so prepare yourselves as I know that you will all do your best, Valkyrie out.", the Challenger then left orbit and went into warp.

Michael appeared in his quarters and saw Chloe is peacefully sleeping in bed facing him and he smiled before sitting in front of his desk and turned the monitor towards him so he won't disturb Chloe. He turned the monitor on and dialed to the bridge and saw Gross, Michael, "Do you have anything?", Gross, "I'm able to hack into their computer systems from this distance which is so easy and I am sending the information to you right now.", Michael read the information and found out the government agency protecting the planet is called NERV and what he read from there is both puzzling and disturbing. Gendo Ikari is in charge of NERV and has three EVA units defending Tokyo 3, along with military units of the host country. He is also the father of Shinji Ikari and his son is also the pilot of one of the EVAs and Gendo is close to the chief scientist of the organization (which Michael suspects that he is having an affair) and is close to Rei Ayanami another EVA pilot. From the reports of Rei including her unsanitary living conditions and her odd and isolating attitude and the copy of her DNA that she is a half clone of Shinji's mother and Gendo has a private agenda with her and Lilith (the Angel of the 1st impact that devastated the planet by melting the southern most continent that was made of ice). Michael then figured Rei would technically be considered Shinji's sister and from reports about Shinji and Asuka and their attitudes towards each other that Shinji is attracted to Asuka that she expresses her emotions that Shinji just could not express in the open as easily as she does. As Michael looked deeper on what happened that caused the 1st impact and the death of Gendo's wife that he concluded that Gendo cloned her while the scientist that replaced his wife killed the first clone as the scientist was having an affair with Gendo and she eventually committed suicide leaving her daughter to become the scientist of the EVA project today and also Gendo has an affair with. Gendo then cloned his wife again and sabotaged the facility causing the melting of the continent and 1st impact and instead of destroying the remains of the Angel Gendo kept it so he can somehow infuse Rei as a sacrifice and bring his wife back from the dead and become Adam and Eve with only Shinji as the other survivor. Colonel Misato is the military officer in charge and she is the sole survivor from ground zero of the 1st impact and is in love with an agent that is investigating Gendo. Michael changed the screen to the bridge, Michael, "Ms. Tir send this message to both Starfleet and Zhargosia. Suspects to the strange phenomenon in the system is Gendo Ikari and Satan. Gendo Ikari is attempting to end all life on his world with the exception of himself, his son and bringing his wife back from the dead. Doing this would also bring any hostile forces from the dead back to life and be under Satan's control to create an army. The only way to stop this is to destroy this Lilith and the system that is cloning the individual known as Rei Ayanami and any individuals that have any affiliation with this NERV are to be detained and questioned.", Tir, "Yes sir.", Michael, "Notify of their response, Valkyrie out.", and the screen went blank as Chloe stirred from bed. Chloe (tiredly), "Are you coming to bed?", Michael smiled and removed his clothes and changed, Michael, "With you in bed, you know I will.", and he slipped under the covers and they both embraced each other before falling asleep.


End file.
